May 3
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: It's Haru-chan's birthday! Yay! What will Kyouya give her?


**Scrappy Cocoa says: **I know this is kind of late but...who cares? Haru-chan Happy Birthday! Nyahaha! XD! The same goes for Kyouya...Happy Happy Birthday! :D!

Anyway...on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Though if I did, Kyouya and Haru would've done a lot of fluffy things right now.

* * *

Miura Haru excitedly ran to Namimori School grounds. It was a wonderful day. The sun shone brightly as clouds drifted slowly in the vast blue sky. Haru couldn't help but grin as she made her way to the said school.

The brunette clutched her sling bag tightly as she searched for a certain raven-haired prefect. Totally absorbed in finding the boy, she didn't notice Tsuna, along with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko walk up to her.

"Haru," someone called. She almost jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Haru turned around.

"Oh, Tsuna-san. I didn't see you there," Haru laughed nervously.

Kyoko stood beside Haru and held out a red-colored paper bag. "This is for you, Haru-chan," Kyoko smiled as Haru took the paper bag with a surprised look. "Happy birthday."

Haru looked at Kyoko with widened eyes. "You knew?"

"We all knew," Gokudera suddenly blurted out. He then shoved a blue pen with fluffy feathers at the end. "Use that to Kyoko's gift," he quickly added. If you squint really hard, you can still hear the irritated tone in his voice.

Haru nodded in response, utterly dumbfounded.

It was now Yamamoto's turn to give her a present. It was a small, squeaky, soft baseball. Haru smiled and thanked him. After that, Tsuna walked up to her and handed her a cute and fluffy white teddy bear . "Hahi~ Tsuna-san kawaii! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "You're welcome. I really didn't know what to give you but thanks to Kyoko-chan here, she helped me." said Tsuna as he turned to Kyoko and smiled. The said blonde smiled back to him.

"I see," Haru smiled. She was happy Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship was going well. Haru bowed, "Haru is thankful to everyone. Haru is very happy you knew her birthday. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!"

As if on cue, the bell rang. "We should get going, Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he gestured at the school building.

Tsuna nodded then turned to Haru. "You should go now, too, Haru."

"Hai! Hai!"

The students bid farewell to each other after that. Haru watched as her friends ran inside the school building. She was about to turn and leave when something caught her attention. Haru looked up and her eyes widened at the sight. There stood, behind one of the windows of the building, the Discipline Committee Head looking down at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

Haru frowned. _Why the heck is he smirking like that?_

The brunette harrumphed. She'll deal with it later, she still had to got to school. She turned her heels and headed to Midori High.

Being in a relationship with Hibari Kyoya sure is annoying.

* * *

The usual bell rang and the classes ended. Haru sighed, _Finally! _The brunette was about to stand up when three of her classmates suddenly surrounded her.

"Haru-chan, we already said this earlier but..."

"Happy Birthday!" the trio said in unison.

Haru smiled, "Thank you."

"One more thing..." the girl in the middle started, "...your boyfriend gave that to you, right?" she asked pointing at the white teddy bear on Haru's desk.

"Hahi!" Haru shook her head, "No! It's a gift from a friend!"

"Really?"

Haru nodded real fast.

"Then where's your boyfriend's gift?"

Haru paused. She looked away, "Ah...well...he hasn't given me any yet..."

"Eeeh? How mean!"

The other nodded. "What kind of boyfriend is he?"

Haru panicked, "Ah! Well...! We still haven't met today! You know! He's in a different school and all," she tried to defend.

"So, what now?"

"Actually..." Haru slowly stood up from her seat and wore her sling bag, "...I'm going to meet him right now so...buh-bye!" Haru waved with her free hand since the other was holding the teddy bear. Haru sighed when she finally got out of the school building. She straightened herself and headed for Namimori High.

When the brunette got there, she observed the surroundings. There were only a few students left and she guessed Tsuna and the others had gone home as well. She started to make her way to the rooftop, hoping that _he_ hadn't gone home yet.

Haru clutched the knob of the door. The other side of the wall was the rooftop of Namimori where the two of them usually spend their time with. Haru inhaled then exhaled deeply. She paused...why was she nervous? Shaking all other thoughts away, Haru turned the knob and slowly creaked the metallic door open. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold wind. It felt good when the breeze gently touched her cheeks and played with the hem of her skirt. Haru slowly opened her eyes. She stopped and her eyes widened as she watched the raven-haired prefect lie in his usual spot.

The brunette slowly made her way to him, trying not to make any sound that would disrupt him from his slumber...if he was sleeping, that is. Finally, she reached his side. She sat beside him. Haru could feel her features soften. He really was sleeping and he was sleeping so peaceful. Seeing him like that makes you want to regret for thinking that he was 'scary and dangerous'.

Guessing the lad wouldn't wake up any time soon, Haru sighed and stood up. She headed for the door but before she could even make her second step, a hand tugged on her wrist and pulled her down. Before Haru knew it, she was being embraced by Hibari's strong arms.

The prefect smirked, "Yo," he whispered to Haru's ear.

* * *

Haru hugged her knees to her chest as she leaned on the rooftop's wall. Hibari sat beside her, a few inches away. His left leg was stretched out while the other folded and he rested his arm on his knee, all the while having his back rest on the same wall. Hibari grunted and Haru looked away.

"Don't tell me your mad..."

Haru snorted, "No, I'm not."

Hibari rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Your face hides it very well."

She gave no response and they were stuck in utter silence.

Hibari heaved a low sigh then slid a small box to the brunette's side. Haru caught sight of it and slowly but carefully picked it up. She stared at the box in her hands. It was a small pink box and on top of it was a finely knotted red ribbon. It took her a few minutes before clearly understanding the events that were currently happening. Haru gazed to the man beside her. "I-is this for me?"

The raven haired prefect merely nodded in response while looking at orange sky. _The sun's setting..._he thought.

Haru turned to the box with a smile plastered on her face. Her bad mood just disappeared with the wind. Now she was getting giddy and excited.

Hibari smirked, seeing how happy the brunette was at that moment.

Haru abruptly turned back to Hibari, "Can I open it?" Haru asked excitedly.

"It's your gift," he calmly stated and closed his eyes. Hibari heard the rustle when she opened the gift and his smirk was once again visible when she let out a gasp.

Haru stared at what was inside the box.

It was a cupcake

She was just surprised, she didn't know how to react at all. The brunette held the cupcake. It had chocolate frosting! Her favorite! Yum! ''Did you make this?'' she asked and turned to Hibari.

Hibari shrugged, "I spent the whole night learning how to make that but..." he paused and looked at her surprised expression from the corner of his eye, "...I guess it's all worth it."

Haru bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to cry. Her eyes begin to water as she continued to look at the love of her life.

Hibari saw her watery features and confused, he was. Why the hell was she crying? Does the cupcake taste _that _bad? She hasn't even took a bite yet! The raven haired prefect looked away, "God, just eat that already."

"I don't want to..." he heard her say.

"Why?"

"Because..."

Hibari kept silent, waiting for the brunette to continue.

"...i-if I did...you know! I really don't want to! If I did ate this, it'll be gone forever!" Haru exclaimed, raising the cupcake in her hands.

Hibari looked at her like she did something _really _stupid. Well, as a matter of fact, she did.

"Hahi~ It's rare having times like these!" Haru said dreamily as she held the choco cupcake to her cheek. "It's like I want to preserve it and display it to my room so I can stare at it all day!" she said happily with sparkled eyes.

Hibari's eyebrow twitched. He just wanted to smack this girl right then and there. "Would you just shut up and eat it?"

Haru pouted. She turned her gaze back to the small cake on her hands. She really did mean what she said. Shrugging off all other thoughts, Haru smiled contently. If she ate the cupcake, it'll stay in her stomach...but wait...she'll still poop it! Haru shook her head frantically. _What am I thinking? I'm beginning to think weird things... _

The brunette sighed...she was being so rude, she told herself. She should be happy for having such a gift from the lad.

Unbeknownst to Haru, Hibari was smirking at her. _Heh, cute..._ he thought as he continued to watch his girlfriend. The cloud guardian had an idea.

"Don't you like it?" Hibari asked, faking hurt in his voice.

Haru quickly turned to him with her eyes widened like dinner plates. When the words finally sunk in clearly, she panicked. "Ha-hahi! NO! That's not what I meant...! I -" her words were interrupted when he let out a hopeless sigh.

"Sorry if it's not good..." he said in a low voice but enough for Haru to hear clearly. He turned his focus to the other side, trying to avoid the girl's gaze.

Haru slowly crawled nearer to him, her hand never letting go of the choco cupcake. "Mou, Kyouya..." Haru mumbled as she slid her arm to Hibari's right arm and hugged it, slowly resting her head on his shoulders.

The lad's eyes widened. He didn't expect that coming. Hibari stayed silent, waiting for the lass to continue.

"I'm sorry..." she said in a gentle voice, "...it's just that...I'm so happy right now. You really went through all that trouble just to make this for me." Haru said with a smile as she stared lovingly at the cupcake on her hands. "And don't say I don't like it," she snapped and looked up to him. Onyx eyes met brown orbs. "It may be small but it means a lot to me," she stated and smiled warmly at the cloud guardian.

To her surprise, Hibari kissed her forehead gently then smiled back at her. "Thanks."

Haru began to feel her cheeks being covered with pink hues. She looked back down at the small cake, trying to hide her blush that was forming on her cheeks. "I...should eat this now," Haru quickly took a bite. She munched and munched in delight as the chocolate icing began to spread its sweetness in her mouth. "Hahi~ Oishii~" Haru mumbled in delight. "Nyaa~ Kyouya, you should try it too~"

Hibari smirked, "Sure."

Bafore Haru could even comprehend what was happening, she felt Hibari's arm around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and placed his lips onto hers. Without even asking for permission, he slipped his tongue to her partly opened mouth. He freely explored her cavern, tasting the sweetness of the cupcake on his way. Slowly, the cloud guardian pulled away while the brunette blushed furiously.

Hibari's smirk appeared, "Hm. It tastes quite good."

Haru's blushed remained then looked at the bitten cupcake. She smiled.

Being in a relationship with Hibari Kyouya sure is annoying...but it can also be sweet and fun.

**- Owari - **

**

* * *

**

...and POOF! They became Koko Krunch! Nyahaha! XD! Hope Hibari wasn't OOC ! I'm finally done with this one! Phew! Now I can do my homework! XD Also, this is my longest one-shot ever ! ...for now...

**Why don't you leave a review while I do my assignment, ne?**

**- **Scrappy Cocoa


End file.
